Произвольная манипуляция
by In vitro
Summary: Что произошло после того, как Хана принудительно вернули на Энтерпрайз, чтобы стать донором для капитана Кирка.


_Название_: **Произвольная манипуляция**

_Автор_: In vitro

_Рейтинг_: PG

_Размер_: мини

_Персонаж_: Хан

_Жанр_: джен, драма, фантастика, пропущенная сцена

_Дисклеймер_: Все права на персонажей принадлежат законным правообладателям.

_Аннотация_: Что произошло после того, как Хана принудительно вернули на Энтерпрайз, чтобы стать донором для капитана Кирка.

_Примечание_: Повествование ведется с подачи НЖП.

.~.~.~.

«Терапия» длилась больше часа. Доктор Маккой постоянно сверялся с параметрами биосенсорной медапаратуры, но только за последние 15 минут Муль Джордан заметила, что мрачные глубокие морщины на лбу ее шефа немного разгладились, поскольку показатели жизнедеятельности вип-пациента перешли из «черной» мертвой зоны в «красное» крайне-тяжелое состояние. Остальные волновавшиеся за его жизнь члены экипажа могли наблюдать за процессом через видеокоммуникатор.

Таким образом, в реанимационном блоке находились лишь они втроем: старший мединженер, главврач и пациент.

Четвертый был донором. Еще несколько часов назад он собирался и мог уничтожить Энтерпрайз, но теперь всё, на что он был способен – смирно лежать под действием удесятеренной стандартной дозы транквилизаторов и быть надежно обездвиженным специальными фиксаторами, изготовленными из нейтрония.

Впрочем, несмотря на все превентивные меры, совсем смирно он себя не вел. Время от времени его тело совершало конвульсивные движения невыясненной этиологии, и мединженеру нехотя приходилось подходить к донору, чтобы поправить систему.

Последний приступ совпал с тихим сигналом селектора. Доктора Маккоя срочно вызывали в оперблок, где его сменщику не удавалось остановить артериальное кровотечение у члена машинного отделения, которому при недавнем обстреле Энтерпрайза размозжило нижние конечности упавшей тяжелой арматурой.

По расчетам компьютера трансфузия обещала затянуться еще на несколько часов, но у Муль не было причин волноваться за отсутствие в помещении старшего по званию: вооруженная охрана находилась непосредственно у шлюза, за самим отсеком велось постоянное видеонаблюдение, а таймер мониторинговой программы вовремя извещал о необходимости ввести донору следующую дозу седативного.

К тому же, Муль избегала лишних контактных манипуляций, будучи строго предупрежденной о том, что любой диалог с этим генетически модифицированным организмом, владеющим всей информацией о корабле начиная от схем оптоволоконных кабелей машинного отделения вплоть до подробностей личных дел экипажа, крайне опасен. А уж тем более не собиралась она размышлять о моральной составляющей «терапии».

Под монотонный гул диагностических анализаторов, аппаратов для проведения диализа и прочей аппаратуры, мысли старшего мединженера, оставшейся в качестве спецперсонала в модуле одной, и обратившей внимание на аномально побелевшую кожу на оголенном предплечье донора, были прикладного характера:

Сколько крови еще потребуется? Что, если больше 2,5 литров? Что тогда? Шансы капитана возрастают с каждой минутой, но имеют ли они на всё это право?

Несколько лет до поступления в штат Энтерпрайза, Муль Джордан проходила перепрофилирование в государственном медучреждении на Земле, обслуживающем военных. Поэтому она как, возможно, никто другой на этом корабле знала, что в отношении нечетких прав генетически модифицированных организмов всегда можно найти лазейку, чтобы обойти закон. Кроме тех более чем неприятных вещей, которые она замечала сама, между сотрудниками ходили разные слухи. К примеру, о том, что «для особых нужд» некоторых высокопоставленных чиновников инопланетные виды, не подлежащие юрисдикции или протекторату Федерации, могут просто «исчезнуть» после перевода из следственного изолятора в одну из многочисленных ячеек лабораторного комплекса якобы для обследования. После получения свидетельства она не захотела продолжать работу в той структуре.

Очередное непроизвольное сокращение мышц донора ей снова напомнило о весьма невеселой практике в военном госпитале и еще кое о чем. Крайне неприятном. Это было нечеткое, без подкрепления визуальной картинкой памяти, но в то же время очень явное ощущение липкого страха, опасения, скорби, замешанных на желании что-то предпринять, преломить ход событий. Подобные переживания часто преследовали ее в ночных кошмарах, но, сколько бы Муль не пыталась разобраться в их причинах, она не могла найти ответ.

Мединженер встряхнула головой, отгоняя неприятные ощущения, и собиралась было вернуться к столу с капитаном, но поняла, что накопившееся физическое и нервное перенапряжение последних нескольких часов привело к тому, что она, задумавшись о прошлом, пропустила сигнал.

Но было уже поздно: донор открыл глаза.

Пускать охрану в стерильный модуль без веской угрозы нарушения безопасности означало подвергнуть риску жизнь капитана, пролиферация собственных ответственных за иммунитет клеток которого находилась еще в первой стадии регенерации. Поэтому старший мединженер воспользовалась специальным контактным фазером.

Учитывая функциональные возможности генетически модифицированного человека, по расчету компьютера, нескольких «доз» должно было хватить.

Муль нажала на затвор дважды. Но второй раз дался через силу – на мединженера снова резко нахлынуло неприятное ощущение дежа-вю, будто она заново проживала что-то ужасное, что уже когда-то раньше свершилось. После второго инжекта глаза пациента медленно закрылись, и Муль вздохнула с облегчением – внештатная ситуация была взята под контроль.

В журнал учета данных была занесена информация де-факто, а через несколько минут после инцидента перезвонил главврач, узнать о состоянии капитана. Муль доложила все по форме: восстановление близится к стадии «алый». Но на запрос начальника о необходимости досрочной смены дежурства, мединженер ответила отрицательно: она будет контролировать клеточную терапию до окончания сеанса трансфузии. На самом деле она надеялась, что расчеты, основанные на общей динамике восстановления организма, верны, а еще - что критический для донора объем не будет достигнут.

За это время Муль собиралась разобраться в своих ощущениях: что именно при взгляде на него вызывает у нее неадекватную эмоциональную реакцию.

Возврат к жизни капитана Кирка проходил удивительным образом, но изменение цвета кожи, слизистых оболочек, а также мимические сокращения и мелкая моторика его тела почему-то не вызывали у нее психологического дисбаланса, в отличие от донора. Его конечности будто пытались выдернуться из суставов. По данным энцефалографа и электромагнитного томографа эти движения не могли быть произвольными либо трактоваться как эпилептические конвульсии, да и о гипогликемии либо отравлении речь не шла. И в то же время, объяснить природу этого феномена как следствие обычного переливания крови не мог и доктор Маккой, не считавший, впрочем, побочный эффект маломальской проблемой перед важнейшей задачей спасения капитана Кирка, стоявшей перед ними.

Откорректировав для него систему подачи кислорода аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких, Муль решилась снова подойти к столу донора. В этот момент из уголка его правого глаза выделилась влага. Капля прочертила блестящую дорожку по бледной коже, и сразу же вслед за ней слезы потекли уже безостановочно. Мединженер непроизвольно протянула руку за чистым спонжем, и когда коснулась им кожи донора, он снова сильно дернулся, а пальцы его левой руки изогнулись, образовав подобие восьмерки. Или бесконечности. И, глядя на этот знак, в свою очередь покрываясь холодным потом, Муль наконец вспомнила.

Это случилось в подростковом возрасте. Таких как она, полукровок, на альфа-Гидры-4 не особенно уважали, но, по крайней мере, на них не охотились, как на колонистов со ставшей непригодной для жизни после смены магнитных полюсов бета-Стрельца-2. Те, по всем физиологически параметрам, значительно превосходили местное население как в физическом развитии, так и в интеллекте. Распри возникали на почве неприятия местными мирных ценностей небольшого табора переселенцев, о чем десяти-пятилетняя в то время Муль еще не знала. Не догадывалась она также и о том, чем обернется ее прогулка одним ясным восходом третьего солнца по местному лесу с одним из них, лучшим другом Кханом. Не рассчитывала узнать, что на ее глазах тканевую жидкость ее обездвиженного возлюбленного будут сцеживать для ритуальных нужд, а ее, издеваясь, заставят стрелять в него нейротоксином. Не думала, что длительная смертельная агония Кхана и отчаяние в полупрозрачных водянистых глазах станут последними воспоминанием о нем, а затем, после спасения миротворцами, ее ждет продолжительная реабилитационная терапия с выборочным стиранием воспоминаний.

Которые, возможно, так навсегда и остались бы запечатанными в ответственных за долговременную память участках ее получеловеческого мозга, если бы не отчасти похожая ситуация с этим генетически модифицированным человеком. Которого зовут тоже... Кхан.

Когда главврач вернулся в модуль, Муль уже отключила систему. Без контрольного запроса. Но в этом не было ничего предосудительного: показатели жизненной силы капитана переместились в оранжево-желтую область, означавшую, что его состояние уже нельзя назвать тяжелым. Дальнейшую трансфузию компьютер не считал необходимой, собственные селезенка и костный мозг пациента работали уже на все 100 процентов, а Муль помнила, что Маккой всегда придерживался известного правила: всё хорошо, что в меру. Дополнительная живительная смесь автоматически вводилась как реципиенту, так и донору крови. Мединженер была уверена, что даже при пересмотре видеозаписи двух часов ее пребывания наедине с донором, не может возникнуть никаких подозрений.

Внешне все дежурство, за исключением инцидента с фазером, прошло спокойно. Кризис и последующий катарсис случились лишь в ее голове.

Вперемешку с открывшимися ей вновь картинками давно забытого страшного прошлого, Муль вспоминала пустой взгляд этого, другого Кхана. Заметил ли он ее присутствие, вспомнил ли, когда на мгновение пришел в сознание? Его странный взгляд смутил ее еще когда генетически модифицированного человека впервые доставили в медчасть – для дообследования. Затем она видела его уже в полусознательном состоянии. Тогда она подумала о том, что он перестал сопротивляться, так как не видел больше шансов спасти себя и своих людей. Судя по переговорам с капитанским мостиком, транслировавшимся на все палубы, преступник ведь больше ничего и не хотел.

Вместо отдыха Муль попросила разрешения присутствовать на совещании руководства как эксперт с большим стажем по работе с криообъектами. Исполняющий обязанности капитана Спок исходил из устава корабля и пожеланий земного командования решить проблему до возвращения на Землю. Доктор Маккой не возражал против ее кандидатуры настройщика, а пришедший в себя к всеобщему ликованию капитан Кирк подтвердил принятое заместителем решение на основе отчета о функциональном состоянии организма донора и прочих чужих.

В результате все капсулы были погружены в специальный полетный модуль, конечным местом предназначения которого была поверхность Кроноса. В навигационных деталях старший мединженер не была компетентна, но на этот раз она считала, что сделала все, что могла. На лицах «провожающих» значилась хмурая угрюмость, и только Муль Джордан, подойдя к небольшому иллюминатору внешнего обзора, в который было видно удаляющийся от Энтерпрайза челнок, позволила себе тихий вздох облегчения и молитву.

Она не знала о том, что несколько часов спустя, когда челнок приземлится и закончится процесс декриоконсервации биообъекта из капсулы номер 73, тот, чью душу она пыталась спасти, будет долго улыбаться своим мыслям, занимаясь разблокировкой остальных контейнеров. Его сценарий, основанный на произвольном контролировании собственных телесных реакций с целью «проработки» старой психической травмы пригодного для осуществления побега члена экипажа, сработал безукоризненно, и теперь всех спасенных сверхлюдей ожидало великое прекрасное будущее.


End file.
